


Writing Prompt - Comfort Food

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [10]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Short & Sweet, johnsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Thomas Lasky
Series: Catalog [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Writing Prompt - Comfort Food

“What’s this?” John asked as he accepted the oversized mug from Tom.

“Rosol.” 

“Ro-soow?” John repeated curiously. Tom nodded as he sat on the bed next to him. 

“Polish chicken soup, one of a handful of my go-to comfort foods. It always makes me feel better if I’m sick or feeling down.”

“I’m not sick.” John stated plainly, the warmth from the ceramic slowly soaking through his hands. It felt _nice_. 

“No, but you’ve been more reserved than usual today, even for you. And even if you _weren’t_ , I still wanted to make it for you.” Tom added before he could protest. 

He peered into the mug and contemplated the golden broth, with chunks of chicken and carrot, noodles, and some stringy herb floating in it. It smelled delicious as he lifted the mug to take a sip, and it tasted even better; warm, salty and with a surprisingly zesty depth of flavor. John sighed as the warmth settled in his chest and belly, some of the tension he’d been holding melting away as he settled himself more comfortably on the bed.

“Well?” Tom asked with a gentle smile. “Does it pass muster?” 

John blinked as his thoughts came back to the present.

“Yes. It’s good.” 

Tom’s smile widened, slightly lopsided as it did whenever he was genuinely happy about something. As he got up to (presumably) serve himself, John let his thoughts drift again. As he pondered the concept of ‘comfort food’, he noticed the slight ache in his hands was gone. 


End file.
